When The Rememdy Became A Sickness
by alyssa-kaye
Summary: Minato Namikaze, a very well respected Hokage of the leaf and most desired man of the village is not exactly as perfect as he seems, through that warm and friendly persona of his, lies a deep secret which he vows never to speak of. But when Karma gets in the way of his life, what will he do when his once needed Remedy for a drunken night, Rin Nohara returns to the Village?


**AN: Ciaoussu! How are we all doing? :D I'm glad to be uploading another Fanfic for yo guys. This is another MinaRin, I found it knocking about the place and, well, I decided to finish the prologue ;3 I remember working on this the last time and I'm glad to say that I'm looking forward to seeing this fic through to the end just like all the others that I am yet to finish!  
**

**Summary- Minato Namikaze, a very well respected Hokage of the leaf and most desired man of the village is not exactly as perfect as he seems, through that warm and friendly persona of his, lies a deep secret which he vows never to speak of. But when Karma gets in the way of his life, what will he do when his once needed Remedy for a drunken night, Ex-Student Rin Nohara returns to the Village?**

**I hope you guys like!**

**Warnings: Explicit lemon in this chapt...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my fucked up desires...**

* * *

**When The Remedy Became A Sickness  
**

**Prologue**

He woke up to the sound of birds chirping, from the tree branch near his window. The breeze blew softly into the room, not to hard, for the fear of waking the sleeping body beside him. His head pounded like never before, nonstop, mercilessly.

As he got up, he looked over the figure wrapped up in the sheets, she was naked, well, that was no surprise, he was naked too. The blonde tried too recollect the events of what happened the night before. It didn't take much time before images started to play in his head…..

He was a mess, so he went to the club. And what better place to go to when you're all washed up, than a club? Continuous shots of hard liquor weren't doing the job, neither were the now empty bottles on the counter. Yes, you would think he became tipsy from one bottle of rum, no, that wasn't like him. You gave him ten bottles and he was still sober, unsatisfied, perhaps it was because he came here every night that he wasn't so drunk. That was when he caught a glimpse of the red-head who had been starring him down the whole night. Azure orbs, met with blue-grey eyes. She approached him.

"Hey there, babe" she cooed.

"And you are?" he answered. _She doesn't look to shabby to me…._

"Your dream…" _not a bad shape either, infact, she's pretty sexy._

A voice caught him from his daydreaming.

"Hey, you know for the yondaime, you get pretty distracted. I thought you would be more attentive, ya know!" she almost yelled.

"Well, shouldn't you be thrilled? I was daydreaming about you." He deadpanned

He watched as the blush on her face intensified to an even deeper shade of red. The smirk morphing on her lips, he didn't miss it either.

"The name's Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki…"

"We already know who I am, don't we?" he half jokingly replied.

"Say, how 'bout we go back to your plac _Minato-sama, _who knows, we could even get to know each other a little more, if you ask me?"

Who was Minato to ignore such a request. Hey, when it comes to a pretty lady offering to rid you of your dilemma, why not?

"Let's go"

That's how the red-head had become his sex buddy. It was like this for weeks. She would be there for him, relieving the blonde of tension that he had that built up over the long day of work, knocking on his door just when he needed a good fuck. Hell! He even gave her a spare key to the house, and boy would she be prepared for him after the day's work. That's how every night went, particularly this one…

It had been less than 20 minutes, since Minato had returned home, and yet both individuals were divesting each other of their clothing, tearing off each and every material, as if they were pesky bugs, crawling on their skins. Minato was on the bed with kushina straddling him. He held the small of her back as she leaned down into another heated kiss.

In the watch of moonlight both adults fought for dominance with tongues, while the red-head grinded against the male, in efforts to make the friction last. Tan hands made their way towards Kushina's ass, as fingers travelled into her tight wet heat.

"Augh!" Kushina gasped in the surprised filled pleasure she had just felt.

"Eager aren't we yondaime"

Indeed they were.

The blonde couldn't handle it anymore, his cock was throbbing in anticipation and her was about to blow just looking at the hot beautiful creature above him, and, after just rubbing the tips of his fingers against her tight dripping pussy, he could see that she couldn't wait much longer either.

"Just get it over with already" he half moaned.

Kushina smirked "This is gonna be one wild night"

The bed creaked up and down up and down following their movements. Minato had been pounding into kushina's heat for a good while and the results were breathtaking. Moans and screams filled the room as blue-green orbs looked into azure ones.

"Augh yes! That's it yondaime-sama! Right there! Right there! Again!"

"Oh sweet Jesus…. You're so fucking tight around me…. _yes_!" he groaned as he pumped into her mercilessly. He was on the verge coming, and he needed one more step to send him over that bridge. Little by little his brain slowly shut down, turning the heated love making into a game of mindless humping.

"K-kushina.."

"What is it?"

"I-I'm c-coming…"

"M-me too.."

"I-I need you to do something for me…"

"What's t-that?"

"C-call me sensei"

"Sensei? W-why?"

"J-Just do it. Do it _now" _he was _right_ there

"Oh sensei! Yes harder Sensei!"

"Louder!"

"Sensei! Yess! Fuck me Harder sensei!"

And there it was, that feeling developing deep into his testicles and racing to the tip of his dick. He came. **Hard**. The wave of pleasure washed over him as his seed filled her sweet, floading pussy. She was not far behind, as she screamed one more time before finally letting go into an orgasmic bliss.

His body fell limp over hers. Their breathing was hard, rough as he still grinded into her riding out the amazing orgasm. She wouldn't lie, this was one of the hottest nights she had ever experienced with him, she wasn't sure if she was ever going to be able to wake up early tomorrow, like she normally tried to. But, there was one thing Kushina didn't understand _why the name sensei?_ That was left untold until she heard Minato mumble something under his breath.

_Rin-chan…._

It all made sense to Minato now. He had a rough night with his personal whore, and fucked the living night life out of her. Why couldn't he remember that? It's how the nights always went. His feet slowly made their way out of the bed, to the bathroom to get prepared for the day. He quickly brushed his teeth, took his bath, got dressed and headed down stairs to get breakfast prepared for both him and kushina. It was no later than preparing the last plate for breakfast, had kushina tip-toed down the stairs to sneak up on the blonde. As he continued to flip the egg, small feminine hands hugged him from behind.

"Hey there babe"

"Oh, you're awake"

"Well, I did hear you get into the shower. I'm sorry, I really wanted to beat you to breakfast this morning but I guess I lost the battle of the early wake, eh Minato."

"Well, not to worry, it's not like if you actually live here, so I can't argue with you. Plus you sleep like a log."

"Well, can you blame me, I don't complain about how good you fuck me every night for my sleep to be so strong! Ya know!"

The blonde chuckled. Well, who was he to complain, he was quite a pro.

He set both plates on the table, pulling a chair out for Kushina to sit, being the gentleman that he is, before taking a seat himself. After a silent prayer, both dug into the meal. This was how the morning routine went. There was always silence at the table between the two. However, that was going to change very soon. Kushina swallowed a chunk of egg before opening her mouth to speak.

"So…."

"So?"

"How was…last night?"

Minato chuckled in confusion, although he did hold a serious tone of voice. "What do you mean how was last night? You were great, as usual…Why would you ask that?"

"W-well…no reason really, I j-just wanted to know if I succeeded in my job last night…"

"You know, you really shouldn't see it as a job. Think of it as a favour" he smiled

"Ooookkk," Kushina grinned. "So riding your cock all night is doing you a favour? And what's that? Relieving you from the stress of work for the day before and the day to come?" she chuckled.

"And, not to mention the dirty talk that you give me, that makes everything run smoothly." He chuckled.

"Ahaha! Yeah you're right. But seriously though, I just wanted to know how I did in pleasing you…"

"Like I said before you were great!" he smiled.

"Ok! Ok! Don't get all edgy! I just wanted to know because you seemed a little too spontaneous that's all, plus, you also said something."

"What did I say?"

"Well for starters you asked me to call you Sensei,"

At this Minato's eyes widened.

"and, I know I might not have heard very well, but I could've sworn you said something like… Rina...Rino...Rin! That's it, Rin."

_**Shit!... **_

_**...Shit shit shit!**_

"W-what?"

Minato chocked on his egg in his mouth. Quickly trying to swallow it down, he grabbed the nearest bottle on the table. It was black. And instead of being a cool beverage, it was actually pepper sauce. The blonde screamed between the pepper and food in his mouth. He struggled to swallow, the effort, fruitless.

"Hey, take it easy!" Kushina advised, grabbing some of her juice and giving it to Minato who gratefully drank the beverage. "You okay?" Kushina asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Um, I'm going to leave for work now so, I'll see you later…" dragging the chair against the tiled floor, Minato got up and made his exit.

"Hey, where are you-…Uhhh….I'm not even gonna bother." Kushina decided before resting her head on the table, pondering on Minato's strange behaivour.

_Just what has gotten into him?..._

Elsewhere, Minato sat at the desk in his office trying his best to get his thoughts together while he signed the daily paperwork. He still couldn't believe what had happened this morning.

_Did I really say that? What was I thinking? Then again..I probably wasn't thinking…._

He was still shocked that he had said _that _name….the name of his student-

no wait-

_ex _student.

He shut his eyes tightly as the recollections of her began to resurface; memories of her shoulder length maroon hair, her welcome smile and big brown eyes. He'd remember everything about her and they were all things he would've proudly and happily cherished…..If they weren't accompanied by that fateful night.

Guilt coursed through Minato as he remembered the scene under the moonlight which had put shame on her, broke her pride and eventually, forced her to leave the village, her destination: Unknown.

He had remembered it all as though it was yesterday, and the fact that Kushina had heard him last night and the way he was talking, led to the thoughts of all this shocking dilemma coming back to him, all to him to do nothing but haunt and scare off what little peace of mind and strong will he had left to fulfil his duty as a hokage.

Eventually his bravado was able to ward off the evil that had loomed in his mind giving him clarity to think.

"Just be calm Minato, just relax, just forget about it, she's not coming back….just let it all go…forget all about it…."

Easier said than done in this case…

Considering that it was entirely his fault that she had left…

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it so far, tell me what you think! :3 I bet you guys were thinking there would be lemon between Rin and Minato but nu uh... not in this chapt. :3  
**

**Reviews are more than excepted!**

**Ja ne!**

**Alyssa-Kaye :D**


End file.
